


SOS

by Ellison1215



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellison1215/pseuds/Ellison1215
Summary: The girlfriends of some of our favorite superheroes form a club where they discuss the men in their lives and trials and tribulations that come with dating men who wear spandex tights at night.





	SOS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been working on this a while and it's actually my first fanfic on here so please be kind. I wrote this because I've been dying to find a fanfic where the women of DC comics interact. Also i'm not gonna lie, i'm bias to Bruce and Selina so that is another reason I wanted to write this. I'll also be honest and say that i'm not as familiar with the other DC comics and shows like Arrow and The Flash as I am with Gotham but I really did try to get their personalities down right. I hope you enjoy!

" Hello ladies, I'm glad you all could make it today," Lois Lane said to the three distinctly different women who sat in her apartment. Selina Kyle, Iris West, and Felicity Smoak  


"Being a superhero is tough. You have to face dangerous criminals on a daily basis, you get countless injuries, and on top of all that you also have to wear those ridiculous costumes that start to chafe after a while. But what is the one thing that is just as hard, if not harder than being a superhero? ... Being in a relationship with one  


All three girls make a sound of approval at that  


"And that brings me to the reason I asked you all here today," Lois continued "we may all come from different walks of life, but there is one common thread that connects us all. And that is that the men in our lives dress up at night in spandex tights and fight crime. And while that is a noble cause, it's also one of the weirdest things ever"  


Again each woman showed their approval  


"And I thought that since they have the Justice League, we could have our own little support group, S.O.S - Significant Others of Superheroes " Lois finished proudly  


Then... silence.  


"So..." Felicity began, being the first to break the silence " We just talk?... About our relationships?"  


"Yes. Or anything else you'd like to talk about. I really just want us to be a support system for each other" Lois said.  


Another long silence filled the room  


"How about we start with why each of us decided to come here. Who wants to start?" Lois asked.  
Again nothing. This was starting to get embarrassing and not at all how Lois wanted this evening to go  


"Selina, how about you start? I'm actually a little surprised that you did decide to come after all" Lois said hoping to put an end to the uncomfortable feeling that was invading the room.  


Selina sighed “Well, to be honest, I didn't think I was going to show up either, Bruce thought it was a good idea that I spend some time around women who weren't-"  


"Criminally insane?"  


"Vicious and cruel with homicidal tendencies?"  


"A menace to society and everyone around them?"  


"I was going to say bad influences. " Selina said a little annoyed with all the guesses Lois, Felicity, and Iris threw out  


"Oh, sorry," Iris said her cheeks now pink with embarrassment along with the other ladies  


"Anyway, I initially brushed off what he was saying but the more I thought about it the more I thought it wasn't such a bad idea. I love Harley and Ivy but I do think their crazy is starting to rub off on me"  


"Well I guess I'm here for the same reason," Felicity spoke up "Not that my friends are insane killers, but I do think I spend too much time around Team Arrow. I just wanted to spend some time with some other girls"  


Everyone looked expectantly at Iris to explain why she was here " if I'm being honest I'm here mostly because I need a place to vent. Barry's great but there are some downsides that come with dating the fastest person alive"  


"What downsides? like in bed does he-"  


"Selina!" Felicity scolded her cheeks turning a deep red  


" What? I'm just asking her to clarify" Selina said defensively  


"No, I wasn't talking about issues in the bedroom, we're doing just fine in that department." Iris said her cheeks turning the same shade of red as Felicity's  


"Anyway ladies let's get back on topic, " Lois said trying to get the conversation back on track " this group is here to help us solve any problems we're facing in our relationship. Now, who wants to share an issue they are having in their relationship first?"  


......  


"Well, it was nice to have a few minutes without there being an awkward silence." Felicity said  


Lois rolled her eyes " Come on ladies, this is a judgement-free zone, we all should feel comfortable sharing aspects of our relationship with the group"  


"Then why don't you start?" said Selina  


"Yeah, that's actually a good idea " Iris agreed  


"Me?" Lois said a little shocked her plan backfired on her  


"C'mon Lois, like you said, this is a judgment free zone. What's going on with you and Clark?"  


"Well now that I think about it there is something between me and Clark that has been bothering me lately"  


"Do share?" Selina says leaning in with a smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat.  


"Well lately Clark and I've have had this reoccurring disagreement. He says I can be bossy at times and I'm starting to think he's right"  


Selina's the first to speak "He's probably right, you do seem bossy"  


"Oh," Lois said with her head down  


"I don't mean that as an insult" Selina clarified " I mean you are his boss right? You should act like one and don't feel ashamed of it"  


"Yeah, I agree with Selina. Being a boss shouldn't be an insult" Iris chimed in  


" I don't think he meant it as an insult" Lois said trying to defend Clark  


"Sometimes I feel that way with Oliver," Felicity said getting everyone's attention " He hasn't said I'm bossy, he just says I can be a bit of a control freak at times"  


"Are you?" Iris asked  


Felicity nodded " I don't try to be; it just happens sometimes. I guess because I don't want anything bad to happen to the people I care about"  


"You don't have to justify yourself. Not to us, not to Oliver, not to anybody " Selina said " These guys might complain all day but they need someone to be in control and to be the boss of them every now and then"  


"Yeah, even Superman needs someone to tell him what to do once in a while" Iris chimed in  


"Thank you." Lois said after a beat of silence  


"Yeah, that actually helped a lot." Felicity added  


"Anytime" Iris smiled  


"Since we're sharing all our relationships issues I guess there is something I want to get off my chest when it comes to me and Bruce." Selina said  


All three ladies turned to Selina ready to hear what she had to say. They were honestly surprised that Selina was willing to share anything about her relationship but they didn't show it in fear of scaring her off.  


"Bruce and I have had this ongoing argument over the fact that I still spend time around some of his enemies"  


"Ivy and Harley?" Lois asked  


"Yeah," Selina said " he and I always get into this big fight after I hang out with them."  


"I know how you feel; Oliver is zero-tolerance when it comes to villains." Felicity said  


" Yeah, I've seen that jackass give me dirty looks at galas we've both been at". Selina said  


Felicity couldn't help but laugh at that  


"No offense"  


"None taken. Oliver can be like that; he has always been bad at hiding how he truly feels about people. Sometimes I wish he could be more like Bruce, you know, more courteous, less judgmental " Felicity confessed  


"Oh please, Bruce is just as judgmental, he's just better at hiding it." Selina said "When he forms an opinion on someone it usually stays that way and there's no changing his mind, hence my problem"  


"So Bruce tells you not to hang out with them?" Iris asked  


Selina laughed. "No, Bruce never tells me what to do. That's the first rule in our relationship"  


" So how does the conversation usually go between you two when Bruce brings up you dropping Ivy and Harley as friends?" Lois asked  


"It usually happens in three stages. The first stage he tries to bring up the subject in his best negotiation type voice, which immediately sets me off because my friendship with them isn't the same as closing a deal at his company"  


Iris, Felicity, and Lois all give nods of support  


"In the second stage, he starts to backtrack a little and try to make his demand seem as if it was a suggestion and that he's only trying to help me. Then somewhere along the way he tells me to 'calm down', which I'm sure you all know is the last thing you should tell a woman when she's angry"  


All three ladies smile at that because they knew she was completely right there  


" Finally, the last stage involves me telling him he should shove his 'suggestion ' where the sun don't shine and that I'll be friends with whoever I want" Selina finishes  


"Well, I'm glad you guys know how to communicate in a healthy manner". Iris said sarcastically  


Selina rolled her eyes at that  


"Do you see where he's coming from at all?" Lois asked  


"Of course. I know Ivy and Harley have done terrible things and I don’t agree with a lot of their actions. It's just.... I have known them for a long time and sometimes they've been the closest thing I've had to a family, strangely enough. I would just feel guilty if I dropped them completely out of my life"  


"Have you ever told him that?" Felicity asked  


"Told him what?"  


"That you'd feel guilty cutting Ivy and Harley completely out of your lives" Felicity clarified.  


Selina was silent for a moment contemplating what Felicity just said  


"She does have a point" Lois chimed in " It kind of sounds like you and Bruce never get to have a real conversation. You know how he feels about your friendship with them, but he doesn't know how you feel"  


"I agree. It seems that communication is the main issue between you two. I doubt Bruce would be ‘over the moon’ about you spending time with them but I have a feeling he would understand and even respect where you're coming from" Iris said  


Selina was quiet for a moment which the other ladies found unnerving. It was a full minute before Selina finally spoke " Thank you"  


"What?" All three ladies said shock all over their faces  


"I said 'thank you'. I think what you guys said might actually help and I know I wouldn't have thought of it on my own. Thank you" Selina repeated  


"Um...no problem" Lois said a little shocked  


"It's what friends or I guess girlfriends of superheroes are for," Iris said  


Felicity was the next to speak "Plus Bruce has no room to judge what kind of friends you have. I mean one of his friends goes hunting for bad guys with a bow and arrow and the other looks like he's wearing underwear over his pants"  


The whole room bursted into laughs at that and any tension or awkwardness that was once there started to fade away  


"Ok," Selina said through laughs "who's next?"  


"Me!" Iris piped up gaining the girls full attention " Can anybody tell me how the fastest man on earth is always late for dates?"

* * *

"No way!" Felicity said her voice a mix shock and amusement  


"It's true!" Selina said trying hard not to laugh  


"You're telling me Bruce didn't know what parking meters were until three months ago?"  


Selina shrugged " I guess during all those years he spent traveling the world studying martial arts, criminal psychology, and stealth, he must've missed the day they covered public parking"  


Felicity burst out laughing at that  


"In Bruce's defense, he is a billionaire. When was the last time he had to park on the street?" Lois said while pouring herself another glass of wine. They were already on their second bottle  


"That's true." Felicity agreed " Sometimes Oliver still needs help working the washer and dryer"  


"The trials and tribulations of being a billionaire " Selina mocked  


"You guys are making me grateful for my average guy." Iris said before taking a bite of a cracker. Of course, when they popped open the wine they had to bring some snacks out as well. Drinking really works up an appetite  


"Average guy? " Lois said " Your man is the fastest person on the earth. He's the farthest thing from normal"  


"Like you can talk, you're with a guy who's literally from another planet!"  


"Touché"  


"Ladies, I think we can all agree that our men are anything but normal " Felicity said "Now, I think we should quit arguing over who's boyfriend is the weirdest and go back to drinking and talking about the stuff we put up with when we date these men"  


"I'll drink to that!" Selina cheered raising her wine glass  


The other ladies joined and clinked their glasses in sync for a celebratory toast to their newfound friendship

* * *

Hours and several drinks later Iris and Felicity were passed out on the couch, who clearly couldn't handle their liquor as well as Selina and Lois, who were currently on a love seat in the midst of an intense conversation.  


" He's the Man of Steel, Selina, how can you beat that?" Lois asked her face the picture of confidence  


"Easy, two words: Caped Crusader" Selina said with a smirk " I'll admit the Man of Steel is hard to beat but he's the Caped Crusader, Lois. C'mon"  


The once confident expression Lois had almost immediately slipped causing Selina's smirk to only grow  


"Alright, how about a tie?" Lois offered not willing to admit total defeat  


Selina considered this for a moment "Fine, I can accept a tie "  


"Then we're agreed," Lois said shaking Selina's hand " Both our boyfriends have the worst nicknames ever"  


Both ladies burst out laughing, bonding over how two of the most important people in their lives are also the strangest people they've ever met. Once they collected themselves, Selina looked at Lois  


"Thank you for inviting me," Selina said with a smile " This was more fun than I thought it would be, I had a good time"  
Lois beamed at what she felt was going to be the start of a beautiful new friendship " You're very welcome"  


Their bonding moment was interrupted by a knock on the door " Well, looks like my ride's here" Selina said setting her glass of wine down  


"How can you tell?"  


"Bruce said he'd be picking me up at 6:30, it's 6:31. I'm surprised he's even a minute late with how punctual he is"  


Lois got up and opened the door to find Bruce Wayne, just like Selina said " Hello Lois, is Selina ready?"  


"I'll be ready in a minute Bruce; I just need to put on my shoes." Selina said from the other room  


"Come in Bruce you can wait while Selina gets her shoes"  


Bruce nodded as he stepped out of the doorway and into Lois' luxury apartment " Umm, are those two ok?" Bruce asked pointing to Iris and Felicity who were still passed out on top of each other on Lois's couch  


"Oh, they're fine. Oliver and Barry should be here any minute to pick them up" Lois said dismissively  


Bruce nodded again and started to survey Lois' apartment  


To say Lois found Bruce a little intimidating would be the understatement of the century. He's a billionaire who owns his own company, has traveled the world and studied countless forms of martial arts, and fights some of the most dangerous criminals in the world. The word ‘intimidated' didn't even begin to sum up how she felt when she was around Bruce.  


However, after spending some time with Selina and hearing her talk about Bruce and her relationship with him, she started to see a different image of him. He's just human, a human who's a billionaire and fights crime at night, but human still. He feels pain and joy just like everyone else.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Selina suddenly appeared at her side  


"Alright, I'm ready to go." Selina said  


"Selina Kyle, is that a smile? Is it possible that you might have actually enjoyed yourself like I thought you would?" Bruce said with smirk  
Selina rolled her eyes "Shut up, Bruce. It was fine. Now, let's go home"  


"Selina's right, you guys better get going, you don't want to run out of time on your _parking meter_." Lois said with a mischievous glint in her eye  


Selina snickered at Lois' inside joke while Bruce scrunched an eyebrow in confusion, the once cocky expression he had completely gone  


"Am I missing something?" Bruce asked looking between Selina and Lois who resembled teenage girls the way they were trying not to giggle  


"Of course not," Selina said trying to keep her composure, and failing "Come on, let's go"  


Bruce, still confused followed his girlfriend out of the apartment "See you around, Lois" Selina said before Lois closed the door  


As Selina and Bruce walked down the hall Bruce still couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened and what exactly Selina has told Lois about him  


"Do I want to know what you ladies talked about tonight?" Bruce asked his girlfriend  


Selina smiled and leaned into Bruce's side content "No, I don't think you do, Caped Crusader"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I plan on writing more fanfics in the future, specifically for BatCat because they're my favorite. Now if enjoyed this please do me a favor and leave a review. Also please suggest any fanfics you think I'd enjoy that are similar to this. Thanks!


End file.
